the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 19
Reality Bites is the sixth episode of season 2, and the nineteenth episode of MPGIS. It aired on April 16th, 2013. Summary In the cafeteria during lunch, the lunch line is being held up by Saison Margeurite, who requests a baguette for lunch, which is unavailable since Lunch Lady Belinda refuses to serve anything she cannot spell. When Belinda attempts to explain this, she is cut off by a camera man and his producer, who requests the scene to be re-shot. The camera crew is for a reality TV show called "Babes having Babies," which focuses on pregnant teenagers, like Sixteen and Pregnant, but only with hot girls, and only during their first two months of pregnancy. When Brittnay comes to confront the camera crew and Saison for holding up the line, the camera crew calls Brittnay the best friend. At first, Brittnay is confused, and angry that she is mistaken for a friend of Saison's, but upon realizing that pretending to be Saison's friend will get her on TV, she invites her to the center lunch table to eat. Belinda also tries to ask the producer if they have considered doing an expose on lunch ladies, to which the producer is horrified and disgusted by. Later on, by the lockers, Brittnay is playing up her friendship with Saison to the cameras, when Shay Van Buren shows up. Seeing Brittnay so friendly with Saison causes her to be suspicious, especially when Brittnay reaffirms that they're now friends. Shay asks Brittnay some questions about Saison's favorite things, which she correctly answers. Having seen enough, the producer gets one last shot of the girls and Saison goes to her next period French class. The producer remarks that all the girls at Overland Park High are very attractive, which is affirmed by the camera man, but he soon takes his words back upon seeing Judith and Rachel walk by. Shay approaches the producer with a pitch for her own show about her stall in popularity, despite being born to a family of high school socialites, due to her rivalry with the cheerleaders, resulting in a girl getting her arms ripped off. The producer rejects the concept, believing no one would want to watch it, and they part ways. After they leave, Brittnay starts banging her head against the lockers, and is joined by her boyfriend Jonathan, who also does the same. When asked why she's banging her head, Brittnay explains that in order to be on TV, she has to pretend to be Saison and Shay's friend. Jonathan says after a while it becomes easier to deny who you really are, while watching Matthew and Blaine walk by. He then goes back to banging his head against the lockers. Characters *Brittnay Matthews *Lunch Lady Belinda *Saison Margeurite *Amberlynn Weggers *Matthew Derringer (no lines) *TV Producer *Brett *Shay Van Buren *Judith Dinsmore *Rachel Tice (no lines) *Jonathan Getslinhaumer *Blaine McClaine (no lines) Trivia * When Shay is questioning Brittnay about Saison's favorite things, it is revealed that: ** Her favorite food is French fries ** Her favorite actor is French Stewart ** Her favorite salad dressing is Thousand Island * Shay mentions the events of Episode 11 when she tries to pitch her idea for a show to the producer. * Despite claiming to be French, Saison still goes to French classes.